marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Omegatacular Spider-Man
Omegatacular Spider-Man is a comic book series set in Earth-TRN029 which stars Spider-Man. Story Arcs With Great Powers Come With Great Responsibility (1-4) Plot Outline: Peter Parker, an 16-year-old high school student who just sometimes gets bullies by high school football player and jock Flash Thompson. Than, he was on a school field trip at the Hall of Science where he sees scientists being in a machine that have radioactive. Than, when a spider arrives, the spider was caught in the machine where its leap out of the web and its finds and bites Peter in the leg where he begins to be knock out cold where he wake ups in his aunt and uncle's house the next day. Than, As Peter try to grab his backpack, he suddenly sticks to its where he pulls its off. At school, Peter was mocked by Flash which was happens being bitten by a radioactive spider. At gym, Flash was about to hit Peter with a basketball which he begins to have a sixth scene where he dodges its which hardly shocked everyone. Than, after school, Peter was confused at first, than, he remember the spider's bites which give him amazing spider-like powers. Than, at home, Peter made web-shooters while his aunt and uncle are at cooking class. Than, he tests its in a warehouse, after coming home, Peter goes to sleep. Than, the next day at school, Peter wanders what would he uses his powers for. Than, Peter sees the crazed serial know as Crazy Eight who arrives at his house and kills his Uncle Ben. The next day, Peter vow vengeance on him as he made a costume where he begins hunting him down. Than, he sees robbers robbing a bank where he stop them. Than, he finds Crazy Eight threat to kills a mother to make the child watch its. Than, he uses his webs on the madman's hand where he punch him in the face where he told them to run. Than, he fights the serial killer who he just wanted revenge on him for killing his Uncle Ben. He kick him and punch him. Than, punch and kick him over and over again. Than, he remember that what his Uncle Ben told him a year ago, "with great powers come with great responsibility". Than, he webs him up to the police where Peter begins his journey as the masked superhero, Spider-Man. Introducing Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man (both appears in main story and flashbacks), Aunt May Parker, Uncle Ben Parker (both appears in main story and flashbacks), Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Billy Connors, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, Randy Robertson, Liz Allen, Sally Arvil, Glory Grant, Commissioner George Stacy, Decetive Stan Carter, Detective James "Jimmy" Santini, Detective Jean DeWolff, Detective Ned Leeds, Dr. Otto Octavius, Dr. Curt Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, Crazy Eight Villain: Bank Robbers, Crazy Eight Locations: New York City, New York City Police Department Headquarter, Peter Parker's House, Manhatten, Queens, Midtown High, Hall of Science, Crazy Eight's Hideout, Ryker's Island Death: Uncle Ben Parker The Scorpion and the Rhino (5-8) Plot Outline: When half of New York City's criminals are now gunning at Spider-Man's head where the crime boss know as the Kingpin sent in his two henchman, MacDonald "Mac" Gargan and Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn to hunt down and kills Spider-Man. However, they was defeated and humiliated by him. They become obsession getting revenge on him. So, Kingpin give them serums which they both drink its and gets turn into humanoid animals where they are called the Scorpion and the Rhino where they must find and destroy Spider-Man. Introducing Characters: J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant, Robbie Robertson, Ben Urich, Phil Urich, Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion, Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino Villain: Kingpin, Scorpion, Rhino Locations: New York City, Peter Parker's House, Fisk Industries, Midtown High, Daily Bugle, Ryker's Island, Queens, Manhatten Shocking! (9-12) Plot Outline: When new kids Leo Zelinsky, Sophia "Chat" Sanduval, Felecia Hardy, Mark Raxton, and John Jameson arrives at Peter's school where John and Sophia become Peter's new friends which Peter and Sophia begins to both fall in love, Felecia dating Harry where Leo also happens to be Gwen's childhood friend whixh they start dating. After school, Peter try to go to Sophia. But, he have to deal with three robbers. Than, one of the robbers escapes from Spider-Man named Herman Schultz who found by Wilson Fisk, a.k.a. the Kingpin. He know that Herman made gauntlets that have create shocking blasts where he uses the device where He give Herman a costume where he become the shocking Shocker where he created earthquake around in New York City where Spider-Man must stop him. Introducing Characters: Leo Zelinsky, Sophia "Chat" Sanduval, Felecia Hardy, Mark Raxton, John Jameson, Herman Schultz/Shocker Villain: Bank Robbers, Kingpin, Shocker Locations: New York City, Peter Parker's House, Midtown High, Manhatten, Daily Bugle, Queens, Fisk Industries, Rooftops The Concrete Jungle (13-17) Plot Outline: After being invite by Harry along with Sophia, Felecia, Mary Jane, Gwen, Billy, and John to go on a field trip at OsCorp. While there, they see a scientist named Vincent Stegron who was kick out due to his insanity and horrible things he done. Peter's spider scene gone crazy. Meanwhile, Vincent has find a way in to OsCorp where he uses a serum which have the DNA of a Stegosaurus where he was spotted by guards where he transform into an humanoid Stegosaurus where he kills two guards where he also called himself Stegron, Peter puts on his Spider-Man and battles him. Than, Stegron sees Curt and Martha and captured them, Spider-Man uses a device call the Spider-Tracer where he track him down to the sewers where he gets helps from Detective James "Jimmy" Santini, the twos finds Stegron who have turn Curt and Martha into humanoid lizards which sicked Spider-Man. Than, Spider-Man try not to hurt Curt and Martha. Stegron run away which James follows him while Spider-Man is being follow by Curt and Martha. Finding Stegron, James was found by Stegron who uses a serum which have the DNA of a bat where he was transform into a bat. Than, Spider-Man found James who have transform into a bat. Than, Stegron got away. As they arrives at the surface of New York, they sees Nick Fury, the head of the world-keeping team, S.H.I.E.L.D. who tells them that they will cure them which he tells them about their real name which he was shocked by its cause Nick said to him that he know his father. He sent him to stop Stegron from turning more peoples into humanoid animals with the adds of Hawkeye and Black Widow. Than, Spider-Man remember his Spider-Tracer where they finds Stegron in an abandoned warehouse where they see that Vincent was making a lab out of this. They hardly beat him. Until, Spider-Man punch him in the tummy where he kick him in the face. Hawkeye and Black Widow uses electric stings and electric bows where he gets knock out cold. As S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists try to cure him. But however, its turn out that he want to remain as this way where he was sent to Ryker's Island where he meets Crazy Eight, Rhino, Scorpion, and Shocker where they would be a team of six villains that will finally destroy Spider-Man, once and for all which they have to wait for one more villains. Introducing Characters: Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Norman Osborn, Emily Osborn, Dr. Elias Whitman, Batwing, Dr. Vincent Stegon/Stegron, Lizard, She-Lizard Villain: Stegron, Lizard, She-Lizard, Crazy Eight, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker Locations: New York City, Manhatten, Queens, Sewers, Midtown High, OsCorp, Stegron's Hideout, Central Park, Peter Parker's House Mysterious (18-21) Plot Outline: After taking pictures of himself, Spider-Man swing to the Daily Bugle where he give the pictures to Jameson. Than, they was both shocked to see an pegasus appears out of nowhere who is riding by the pirate Blackbread, Peter goes as Spider-Man to investigates. As he trying to get Blackbread and the pegasus, he see a Minotaur coming out of the sewers and wants Spider-Man to fight him. Than, Spider-Man fights the Minotaur, during that, he kick his face. But, he face turn back which he uses his hand to turn back which he told him that he have a healing factor which confused Spidey. Than, he punch him which he head came out which reveal to be a robot. Than, an smoke appears which reveal an being named Mysterio, he claim to be from an far, far, far away universe he conquer his home universe, he challenge Spider-Man at the George Washington Bridge where he agrees, arriving at the George Washington Bridge, he fights Mysterio. Than, he summon more of himself, Spider-Man's Spider Scene didn't works cause he don't what real and not real. Than, Mysterio attacks him in the back while the other Mysterios beats him. Than, he gets saved by Iron Man. Than, the twos team-up to battles Mysterio. Than, he teleport to Stark Industries where he steal the design of the Iron Man's armor which the two heroes find and fight him. Than, he escapes, Spider-Man thinks Iron Man for the helps. Than, he tells about his real name, Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries who have become Iron Man after being kidnap by the Ten Rings (go see Omegatacular Iron Man), Spider-Man find Mysterio with his Spider Tracer where he puts on Mysterio during the fights at the George Washington Bridge where he finds him in abandoned mansion where he enter inside to see that he puts booby traps in the mansion. After escape from booby traps to booby traps, Spider-Man finally finds Mysterio. Than, he breaks his glass helmut where reveal to be an man named Quentin Beck who Spidey asks him why he become Mysterio, he told him that he was one of the robbers that was stopped by Spider-Man where he left his friend, Herman Schultz behind before he even before the Shocker. Than, he escapes once again where he teleports in Fisk Industries where the Kingpin begins his plan, the Sinister Six. Introducing Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man, J.A.R.V.I.S., Quentin Beck/Mysterio Villain: Mysterio (both appears in main story and flashbacks) Locations: New York City, Daily Bugle, Manhatten, Queens, George Washington Bridge, Stark Industries, Abandoned Mansion, Fisk Industries Six Against One (22-26) Plot Outline: At night, several guards are guarding the prison cells of Spidey's worse enemies. Than, an alien appears and the guards are begin going to sleep which the alien reveal to be Mysterio in disguise who arrives at Ryker's Island where he breaks Crazy Eight, Stegron, Rhino, Scorpion, and Shocker out of jail where they formed together as the Sinister Six by the Kingpin. The next day, Peter read the papers which is about that Mysterio have break Stegron, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, and Crazy Eight out of jail, he goes as Spider-Man after that and try to finds his rogue gallery. Than, he sees Stegron and Rhino robbing a bank where he realize that he have to face six of his rogue gallery where they called themselves, the Sinister Six. Spidey is getting his butt kick by the Sinister Six, as he about to be kills by them, he gets saved by the Fantastic Four, they hardly beat them. Than, they captured Crazy Eight where he asks them about the Kingpin where Spider-Man wanted to know about the Kingpin. Than, Crazy Eight pull out a gun where he suddenly kills himself for unknown reasons. But, Spidey pulls off his mask where its reveal to be a robot in disguise and he left the team where the Fantastic Four asks him that they will find his enemies before they can find a new member. Now the five villains are looking for an new member. However, they was spotted by the Fantastic Four. Than, they finds Herman and Quentin's old friend, Anthony Davis who has become the Ringer who traps the four in rings. Than, Spider-Man arrives where try to dodge Ringer's rings. Than, he gets punched in the face by Stegron. Than, the four escapes from the rings and also does the Sinister Six. Spidey wake ups in the Baxter Building where the four pulls his mask off where Peter gone home cause his aunt would be back in 19 minutes. Reed made a plan of how to stop the Sinister Six, once and for all. The next day, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four battles the Sinister Six in a abandoned OsCorp building which is the place how Anthony become the Ringer, the team battles them. Than, they defeat them and they all sent back to Ryker's Island where Crazy Eight still remain in large. Meanwhile, Crazy Eight thinking of making his own Sinister Six team be creating more enemies for Spider-Man. But, he think that would be hard for him. So, he decides to gets revenge on Spider-Man. Introducing Characters: Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, H.E.R.B.I.E., Anthony Davis/Ringer Villain: Kingpin, Bank Robbers, Sinister Six (Crazy Eight (formerly), Stegron, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Mysterio, Ringer) Locations: New York City, Baxter Building, Ryker's Island, Midtown High, Central Park, Bank of New York, Manhatten, Queens, Fisk Industries, Abandoned OsCorp Building Death: Crazy Eight (a robot in disguise) Crazy Eight's Revenge (27-28) Plot Outline: After stopping bank robbers, Peter gone to the principal's officer cause he was wait. Than, the school gets attack by Crazy Eight who is looking for Spider-Man. Peter tells the principal that he have to find Spider-Man where he agrees on its. Peter gone to the bathroom to go as Spider-Man. He fights Crazy Eight in the gym where everyone run from him. Than, John throw a basketball at him where Crazy Eight pull out a gun where he try to shoot him. But, Spider-Man webs the gun and throw its away. Than, he pull outs cards where Spidey dodge those. Than, Crazy Eight pull out two sledgehammers. Than, Spider-Man kick him in the tummy and punch him in the face. Than, he was kick in the face by John. Spidey webs him out where he was sent back to Ryker's Island. Introducing Characters: N/A Villain: Crazy Eight, Bank Robbers Locations: New York City, Midtown High, Ryker's Island Annual 1 Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Detective Norah Winters, Black Cat, Dr. Octopus, Dr. Adrian Toomes/Vulture Villain: Bank Robbers, Stegron, Dr. Octopus, Vulture Locations: New York City, OsCorp, Peter Parker's House, Midtown High, Central Park, Manhatten, Daily Bugle, Queens, Forest Hills Electric Shock! (29-30) Plot Outline: While on a date with Sophia, Peter seem happy about its. Than, the powers gone out. Than, the tv show a man named Electro who tells everyone that he will make New York City a blackout permanent. Peter goes as Spider-Man to find Electro. Than, he finds Electro in an abandoned tv station, he try to go stealth. But, he was found by Electro. Than, he try to battles him. But, he have electric powers. So, he finds rubber groves and boots where he punch and kick him. Than, he beat him with water. Spidey asks a cop of how he become this way, the cop told him that he was a mutant with electric powers and have to become a criminal. Than, Spider-Man swing away after healing Electro's origins. Introducing Characters: Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro Villain: Electro Locations: New York City, Peter Parker's House, Abandoned TV Station The Spider and the Human Torch (31-34) Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Dr. Bentley Wittman/Wizard Villain: Wizard, Mysterio Locations: Venom (35-39) Plot Outline: Introducing Characters: Eddie Brock/Venom, Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang Villain: Kingpin, Boomerang, Venom, Bank Robbers Locations: Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin (40-43) Category:Billy2009 Category:Earth-TRN029 Category:Omegatacular Marvel Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Comics Category:Comic Series